Lazos del corazón Dragon Slayers!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: Justo terminando la pelea contra tartaros, derrotándolo a ellos, acnologia y zeref, igneel tiene un secreto que contar, los dragones que desaparecieron por tanto tiempo y ahora pueden volar libre nuevamente, traen consiguió un pasado que las mismos dragon slayers deberán afrontar, recuperar, salvar y proteger para bien de sus corazones y de sus nakamas, especialmente porque… E.N.D.
1. prologo!

**Etto… este será mi nuevo fic, con tantas historias y capítulos en mi cabeza debo separarlas y ordenarlas por lo que aquí esta, en esta ocasión, FAIRY TAIL! (con la colaboración de una autora de la que pronto revelare el nombre).**

**No me pertenece la historia de Mashima-sensei!**

**Prologo!**

**Justo terminando la pelea contra tartaros, derrotándolo a ellos, acnologia y zeref, igneel tiene un secreto que contar, los dragones que desaparecieron por tanto tiempo y ahora pueden volar libre nuevamente, traen consiguió un pasado que las mismos dragon slayers deberán afrontar, recuperar, salvar y proteger para bien de sus corazones y de sus nakamas, especialmente porque… E.N.D. no estuvo solo, su hermana podría estar por destruir lo poco de su pasado y el futuro de los dragones. Encontrar, descubrir y proteger es la misión de la familia que debe estar unida para superar la calamidad y la tragedia de diferentes historias, diferentes torturas y….. Que pasara cuando se reunan las 8 hermanas con su querido hermano mayor. Lee y descúbrelo. (Acción, tragedias, 8 historias dolorosas con un pasado que compartir a los demás, de principio no pretendo poner mucho a parejas, las cosas serán conforme de vallan dando, así que espérelos haya de todo).**

**Normal POV**

Igneel: natsu… tenemos que hablar, trae a tus amigos dragón slayers que lo que grandine, metalicana y yo tenemos que decirles es algo… confuso, importante y… tal vez algo doloroso y triste, incluye al dragón Slayer de veneno y rayo, que ellos también vengan!

Los 3 dragones se veían muy serios y a la ves preocupados pese a que ya habían ganado la pelea… o almenos eso creían los magos, por lo que natsu un poco pensativo fue por gajeel, Wendy, Sting y rogué y cobra y laxuz para hablar con los 3 dragones.

Wendy: mamá, que nos tienen que decir?

Gajeel: cierto viejos, que nos quieren decir?

Metalicana: como siempre eres un niño desesperado!

Todos los dragon Slayer estaban algo confundidos, no entendían nada pero estaban ya dispuestos a quejarse por esperar tanto a que sus padres y tíos les dijeran de que se trataba.

Grandine: bueno lo que pasa es que…

Grandine no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un, al parecer… impaciente igneel.

Igneel: al grano, aunque sean dragon Slayer de lacrima pedimos que ayuden a los demás a encontrar a sus hermanos y hermanas para que puedan restaurar la aldea de los dragon salayers!

Igneel soltó el punto principal sin ninguna demora y fue golpeado por una grandine molesta por su brusquedad y poco tanto, mientras que metalicana solo se reía al ver como grandine reprendía a igneel por impulsivo.

Ya cuando los 3 dragones terminaros su riña, voltearon a ver a los 7 dragon Slayer que estaban a su lado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, parecían rocas frágiles que podían desmoronarse de un pequeño soplido.

Metalicana: oi! Están bi…

7 dragon salayer: QUEE?

Los 7 cayeron de espaldas después de soltar tremendo grito, el cual, tras ser escuchado por los demás magos, provoco que todos se acercaran para ver qué pasaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver 7 cuerpos tirados y tres dragones frunciendo la cara en forma de desesperación.

**Espero les guste, una persona y yo estamos escribiendo la historia, tendrá de todo un poco!**

**Les ruego dejen comentarios!**


	2. Vaya noticia!

**No publicare muy seguido por cuestión de tiempo y escuela, además de impedimentos de gente celosa, pero aun así aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les guste!**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ES MIO, le pertenece a Mashima-sensei!**

**Vaya noticia!**

Después de que despertaron los dragon slayer de su shock, todos los magos y los gremios se reunieron alrededor de los dragones para saber cuál era el motivo por el que se veían tan pálidos los 7 magos.

Makarov: si no es mucha indiscreción, que es lo que pasa?

Igneel: bueno…

Grandine le da un golpe a igneel en señal de advertencia.

Igneel: creo que… si nuestros hijos y sobrinos consideran a sus amigos como su propia familia… tienen derecho a saber sobre esto así que…

Metalicana: bueno, bueno, yo comienzo!

Metalicana carraspeo la garganta y se dispuso a hablas puesto que los dragón Slayer seguían con semblantes muy pálidos y sus amigos trataban de hacerlos reaccionar ya que parecía como si sus almas se hubieran esfumado o como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Metalicana: la historia comienza así…

**Después de que acnologia naciera, de que zeref creara a sus demonios y los dragones que decidieron vivir en armonía con los humanos, se llegó a un acuerdo, crear un lugar donde ambos, dragones y humanos pudieran convivir y aprender, específicamente la magia de dragón Slayer.**

**Esta aldea desgraciadamente fue atacada tiempo después por alguien de quien nunca estuvimos enterados de su existencia, E.N.D. tenía una hermana mayor, ella descubrió nuestra aldea, la ataco y destruyo, pero antes de que los dragón Slayer fueran totalmente destruidos, hubo varios niños que fueron puestos a salvo por sus respectivas familias, ellos entregaron a sus hijos a los pocos dragones que quedaron, los dragón Slayer tenían heridas mortales por lo que nos pidieron proteger a sus hijos para que ellos algún día reconstruyeran la aldea y la paz regresara.**

**Entre ellos estaban los padres biológicos de Wendy, Sting, rogue, gajeel, natsu y los hermanos y hermanas de cada uno de ustedes.**

**Lo que voy a decir era un gran secreto entre nosotros tres, bueno… también los dragones de Sting y rogué, y ese es que… bueno… lo diré directo, Wendy y Sting son hermanos además de que… tienen otra hermana, después… rogué y gajeel son hermanos y falta la melliza de rogué, y bueno, de entre todos, natsu era el hijo mayor del líder y regente de la aldea además de que… bueno faltan sus 8 hermanas menores! **

Después de lo que dijo metalicana todo fue silencio absoluto, nadie se movía, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos hasta que ese silencio se pulcra fue roto.

Todos: QUE?

Grandine: sé que esto es muy repentino pero también hay algo más que deben saber, y es que… justamente los dragón Slayer que no están presentes están siendo cazados y aprisionados, no sabemos quién es el culpable, sus hermanos y hermanas están sufriendo, lo que han vivido ustedes, lo que acaba de terminar… no se compara con el sufrimiento que ellos están pasando, y si no los rescatan de la vida que están llevando… sus corazones terminaran destrozados!

Cuando grandine acabo de hablar se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, al igual que en la de los demás dragones. Mientras todos observaban la tristeza que reflejaban los dragones, Wendy, que no podía detenerse el temblor y la sorpresa que la sacudía, comenzó a acercarse temblorosamente a Sting, ella luchaba por contener sus lágrimas hasta que llego a un costado de este y levantando su mano, rozo la de Sting.

Sting al sentir el leve rose en su mano, y todavía pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar volteo su rostro dudoso y… aumentando su sorpresa pudo ver el rostro de Wendy, a punto de llorar, temblando y tratando de tomar la mano de Sting.

Grandine: lo que metalicana dijo es cierto, perdón por ocultarlo por tanto tiempo pero… teníamos que protegerlos, no queríamos que pasaran por lo mismos que la mayoría de los niños que ahora están sufriendo así que… Wendy, no dudes, Sting es uno de tur hermanos, y ahora le lo sabes, no es necesario que contengas tus lagrimas! Sting, por favor ayúdame a cuidar de Wendy… y su hermana!

Cuando grandine termino de hablar todos ya estaban viendo la escena entre Wendy y Sting, ambos estaban agitados, se notaba el miedo en sus ojos hasta que… comenzó a transformarse en… lagrimas, lágrimas en las cuales se empezaba a reflejar un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento de alegría, nostalgia, reflejaron un enorme deseo por… abrazarse el uno al otro.

Y no tardó mucho en cambiar el ambiente, Wendy se lanzó sobre Sting y lo comenzó a abrazarlo, a llorar como nunca creyó que lloraría en su vida, incluso… Sting, quien trataba de solo concentrarse en el abrazo pero… no pudo, él también se desbordo en llanto al sentir a su querida HERMANA!

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la hermosa escena que mostraban los hermanos Sting y Wendy como para prestar atención a un rogué que… sin que nadie se percatara, se acercó a gajeel que… solo lo jalo y recargo contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, gajeel se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de su HERMANO y el cariño de un hermano mayor para con su hermano menor, mientras que rogué solo sonrió y dejo mostrar un leve rubor en sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa amplia y cálida.

Mientras la atención se centraba en mayor parte sobre Sting y Wendy, una peli azul de corta estatura se acercó a los dos pelinegros sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Levy: ahora veo por qué se me hacían tan parecidos, se ven muy tiernos juntos, como grandes hermanos!

Levy sonreía mientras veía a los pelinegros y provocaba que todos, incluyendo el otro dúo de hermanos se dieran vuelta y les dedicaran también muchas sonrisas.

Ambos hermanos se tensaron por un momento pero gajeel, rodeo el cuello de rogué y comenzó a alborotar el cabello de su hermano, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su cara, rogué solo atino a sonrojarse más y comenzar a reír.

Ajeno a tanta felicidad, natsu se sentía algo decaído, sus amigos estaban felices por la noticia de que tenían una familia sanguínea, y más tan cercana pero… él tenía en su cabeza algo, algo que lo tenía inquieto, la razón, 8 hermanas que nunca conoció, sufriendo durante su visa, él había logrado tener mucha suerte, amigos, una familia unida, diversión, alegría, pero… ellas que?, que les había pasado a sus hermanas? Como estaban? Dónde estaban? Sabrían sobre él? Lo estarían esperando? Estarían felices cuando se conocieran? Muchas preguntas que poco a poco lo atormentaban.

Todo era confuso y cada vez más triste en la cabeza de natsu hasta que cierta rubia se acercó a él.

Lucy: natsu, estas bien?

La voz de lucy se escuchaba preocupada, y cuando natsu le dirigió la mirada pudo ver que en verdad parecía preocupada, intento sonreír y decir que se encontraba bien, pero no funciono.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos, alguien más hablo.

Wendy: natsu-san! Estoy feliz pero… falta reunir a nuestras familias, me pregunto… , que les estará pasado a nuestras hermanas? Como estaban? Dónde estaban? Sabrán sobre nosotros? nos estarán esperando? Estarían felices cuando nos encontremos? Así que…

Wendy, que se había acercado a natsu ya que, como todos, recordó que faltaba lo más importante, fue interrumpida.

Sting: así que solo queda hacer lo posible por encontrarlas!

Gajeel: asegurarnos de que no les pase nada!

Rogué: y mostrarles la alegría a la que tienen derecho vivir!

Cobra: supongo esas mocosas estarán esperando ansiosas!

Cobra solo mostro una media sonrisa para alentarlo.

Laxuz: además, de seguro que son igual de revoltosas que sus hermanos, pobre de ellas!

Laxuz soltó una sonora carcajada que todos, incluyendo natsu respondieron con una sonrisa. El ambiente se tranquilizó y luego los dragones de dispusieron a hablar.

Igneel: así es, ellas saben sobre ustedes, todas fueron separadas por los dragones para ser entrenadas, después de un tiempo se reunieron, tanto las hermanas de natsu como las de los demás, y saben… hasta ese momento algunos de sus padres seguían vivos ya que, los niños que se pusieron a salvo eran menos, sus padres dieron a luz a algunas de sus hermanas después por lo que ellas vivieron con sus padres un tiempo hasta que fueron encontrados, las niñas ya sabían usar muy bien su magia y pudimos ayudarlas a escapar mientras sus padres peleaban, sabiendo que… no las volverían a ver, ellos sacrificaron sus últimos alientos para que escaparan!

Grandine: además, hay algo más, las niñas si fueron puestas a salvo por los dragones durante una temporada más, después de que vieran de últimos a sus padres, después, al igual que nosotros, ellos se fueron y les encomendaron la misión de reconstruir la aldea y acabar con la hermana de E.N.D., vivieron todas juntas un tiempo, conocen sus historia, que ustedes también son su familia, estuvieron buscándolos un tiempo hasta que…

Metalicana: las encontraron y persiguieron, nosotros conocemos el paradero de las que fue entrenada por el segundo dragón más fuerte de entre toda nuestra historia/existencia, y desgraciadamente, solo ella conoce la ubicación de las demás, ella fue la última en ser atrapada, sabemos que lucho para proteger a las demás pero… no lo consiguió, ella nos contactó hace unos 6 años, cuando, pese a que estábamos con ustedes dentro del escudo fairy, teníamos conciencia de lo que pasaba en el exterior…

Igneel: ella utilizo su último esfuerzo por conseguir ayuda y decirnos donde la tienen prisionera, después ya no supimos nada! Solo estamos seguros de que todas albergan la esperanza de encontrarse con ustedes!

Grandine: se acaba de terminar una batalla, todos ustedes están agotados, deben descansar y reponerse para corresponder a los llamados de ellas, los esperan y estoy segura que…

Metalicana: estarán contentas de conocerlos!

Todos miraban y escuchaban con asombro lo que decían los dragones, los dragón Slayer se dirigían miradas decididas y llenas de esperanza, incluso natsu había recuperado una gran sonrisa, que estaba dispuesto a darles a sus hermanas!

Igneel: por cierto… la que nos contacto es la hermana más joven del clan Dragneel, hermana de natsu, y bueno… no tiene muy buen temperamento que digamos por lo que…

Todos esperaban expectantes lo que tenía que decir igneel, en especial natsu, que… se puso un poco nervioso y trago duro para suprimir algo de… miedo.

Igneel: hay que tener cuidado con ella, si bien es la ve a vivido más la desesperación, también es la que… si se le niegan las cosas puede ser peor que… según recuerdo estando en el cuerpo de natsu… erza o mirajane juntas! Ella es una verdadera bestia infernal a la cual no se recomendable hacer enojar, si lo hacen, es preferible ir preparando la tumba o… resignarse a vivir en el infierno!

Igneel tenía una expresión asustada mientras recordaba a la menor de los dragneel, el verdad parecía temeroso de ella, a lo que los demás tragaron duro y temblaron a tan solo imaginar hacerla enojar, imaginaban una fusión de mira y erza, en verdad eso les causó pánico.

Grandine: en fin! Nosotros también debemos descansar, por lo que nos iremos un tiempo, en lo que se recuperan, después volveremos, cuando estén ya repuestos y puedan ir en busca de las demás les diremos lo que les falta saber, lo demás lo irán descubriendo conforme vayan liberando a las chicas!

Nadie quería que se fueran los dragones, querían hablar más con ellos, saber sobre ellos, los dragón slayes querían seguir abrasando a sus padres/tíos, no querían que se fueran.

Macarov: niños! Recuerden que hay muchas cosas que hacer, muchos están gravemente heridos, hay demasiada destrucción, debemos reconstruir todo lo que se pueda, después, ya descansados y sin pendientes, podrán pensar con la cabeza e idear una estrategia para poder rescatar a las 10 chicas!

Macarov les dedico una cansada, pero cálida sonrisa a todos, a lo cual accedieron y permitieron que se marcaran los dragones, claro, hicieron lo mismo que hace años, entraron en los cuerpos de sus hijos, no estaría muy lejos.

**Bosque cráneo**

Mientras tanto en un bosque donde fue prohibido el ingreso de toda persona, un bosque conocido por no dejar vivos a los que entraban en él, tener vestías peligrosas y augurar mala suerte si te acercas aunque sea un poco.

Ringo: estoy aburrido, que te parece si jugamos con nuestra muñeca?

Rango: me parece bien, nuestro juguete es lo único que me relaja y me deja disfrutar de este aislamiento de años en el bosque!

Ambos reían soltando carcajadas sonoras que se escuchaban por todo el lugar, incluso llegaban hasta una zona muy aislada, en el fondo de un pasillo, con un acceso limitado.

En un cuarto reforzado con acero muy fuerte, una habitación forrada de cellos mágicos muy potentes, en el centro se encontraba una esfera de agua mágica, capas de dormir a quien estuviera mucho tiempo en su interior, de ella se desprendían cadenas gruesas, largas, reforzadas con magia, resguardando un solo objetivo, mantener atrapada a una joven pálida, herida, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, un largo cabello rojo y negro flotando por a su alrededor, la mitad superior del cabello era de un color negro que parecía irse decolorando a un gris pálido, la mitad inferior del resto del cabello era de un color rojo que, al igual que el negro vuelto en gris, se tornaba rosa pálido.

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo, tarde un poco en terminarlo ya que hay muchos obstáculos, pero bueno, espero que les agrade y quieran mas!**

**Todavía no daré el nombre de la persona que participa en la creación de este fic, pero pronto lo sabrán!**


	3. Corre tiempo!

**No he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente así que me esforcé demasiado para este capítulo, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias y criticas!**

**Fairy tail no es mío, pero espero y les guste esta adaptación!**

Corre tiempo!

A pasado un es desde que comenzó la reconstrucción de la ciudad de magnolia, todos los gremios han estado muy ocupados ayudando, pero con la cooperación de ellos, está por concluir todo. Sin embargo, ciertos magos estaban tratando de acelerar las cosas para poder comenzar con su nueva misión.

Sting: Wendy! Date prisa que tenemos que terminar la reconstrucción de la panadería!

Wendy: Hi! Solo necesito terminar con el horno y podrás acabar con el techo!

Rogué: gajeel! Ya terminaste con las termas?!

Gajeel: 5 minutos más y termino! Tú ya acabaste con el hotel?!

Rogué: solo me falta el techo!

Todos estaban muy animados, cada quien se ocupaba de diferentes cosas, pero… faltaba alguien que no se podía ver por ningún lado.

Lucy: laxus! Has visto donde esta natsu?!

Laxus: lo deje de ver hace como unas 2 horas, creo que sigue tratando de entender lo que dijo la lagartija roja!

Lucy: no es lagartija es dragón! Pero tienes razón, 8 hermanas de las que no sabía nada, 6 primos de los que solo conoce 4 no es fácil de comprender, y menos siendo natsu… él es un crio!

Lucy tenía razón, un "hombre" con mentalidad de niño no la debería tener tan fácil para entender todo esto, lucy bien sabía que su amigo podría sentirse un poco culpable al haber estado viviendo como hasta ahora, logrado conseguir muchas cosas, entre ellas un gremio que se quiere como una familia, donde fue acogido cuando lo necesitaba, y bueno… enterarse que nunca estuvo solo en el mundo, que tiene una familia sanguínea, la cual no tiene nada, ni siquiera el placer de disfrutar sus vidas como él lo ha hecho, disfrutar de una libertad… eso lo debía de hacer sentir culpable y triste pos no haber hecho nada hasta ahora.

Casa de natsu

Cierto peli rosa se encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, rodaba sobre el colchón abrasando una almohada en posición fetal, todo se encontraba en completo silencio.

Natsu: **Como diablos serán, espero no estén enojadas con migo por haberlas buscado tan tarde, bueno… no es mi culpa, digo… ni siquiera sabía que existían pero…**

Natsu de verdad estaba frustrado, no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, sabía que lo que contaron los dragones era verdad, algo le decía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por las dragón Slayer pero no querían preocuparlos demasiado.

Natsu: AHHHHH! Qué diablos hago descansando, tengo que encontrarlas! Por qué demonios igneel no regresa y me dice por dónde empezar?!

Como de costumbre, natsu se comportaba como un niño pequeño, al grado de casi arrancarse el cabello por la frustración.

Happy: natsu! Date prisa, el maestro te está buscando desde hace un buen rato, dice que hay algo importante que quiere hablar contigo!

Natsu reacción instintivamente y salto de la cama quedando de pie, ya estaba aburrido y quería algo de acción para relajarse, y tal vez… el maestro se la daría.

Gremio

Macarov: natsu! Donde rayos te habias metido? Hay que terminar con las reconstrucciones!

El maestro solo tenía la intención de reprender a natsu, pese a que sabía que él era uno de los que la estaban pasando peor, necesitaba distraerse igual que los demás, así que no lo podía dejar solo.

Una semana más tarde

Gremio fairy tail

Todos los dragón Slayer estaban descansando, finalmente habían terminado las reconstrucciones en tiempo récor por lo que solo les restaba esperar a que igneel y los demás dragones regresaran para poder dar inicio con su búsqueda.

De entre todos los dragón Slayer, uno, de fuego, no paraba de morderse las uñas, ya todos los magos tenían las uñas de las manos cortas por que el nerviosismo de natsu los había asaltado y mordido todas las de sus amigos, para terminar con las suyas, nadie quería seguir alimentando su estrés por lo que optaron por que nadie usaría sandalias y así salvar las uñas que no tocaba el peli rosa aun.

Erza: NATSU! DEJA DE HACER ESO Y DESCANSA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Natsu: CALLATE BESTIA AGRIDULCE!

Ok, esa contestación por parte de natsu nadie la esperaba, todos se alejaron de ambos magos y formaron barricadas con mesas y todo lo que se encontraban para poder protegerse de la inminente masacre que estaba por desatarse.

Erza: q-q-q que dijiste?

Natsu: lo que escuchaste, además… no tengo tiempo para ti, ya estoy cansado de esperar a los dragones, además… tengo un mal presentimiento!

Erza sabia como se sentía natsu, así que el aura maligna que emanaba de ella se detuvo, y en su lugar apareció una mirada preocupada, estaba preocupada por su nakama, no lo quería ver así.

Erza: bien… pero recuerda que te ayudaremos en todo!

Natsu: lo se… gracias erza!

La masacre no se llevó a cabo y todos se relajaron ya que… sabían que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles, en especial para los 7 dragón Slayer.

Los magos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas que habían utilizado para salvar sus vidas tras las barricadas cuando… 3 de los dragón salayer empezaron a brillar, las barricadas fueron colocadas de vuelta y reforzadas, el pelinegro, la peli azul y el peli rosa fueron arrojados al centro del gremio como si fueran costales de papa y de la nada…

Grandine: supongo que ya es hora!

Metalicana: estaba durmiendo muy a gusto!

Igneel: cierto, yo todavía tengo sueño!

Los 3 dragones aparecieron, pero… con formas humanas, una peli blanca con ojos amarillos, un peli plata con ojos rojos y un pelirrojo. Gajeel y Wendy abrazaron a sus padres, las barricadas desaparecieron y todos los magos se acercaron a los 3 dragones, pero natsu… se cruzó de brazos y se le quedo viendo fijamente a igneel, se le notaban los nervios pero a la vez la seriedad que lo acompañaba desde hace días.

Igneel: que aburrido, ni un abrazo o un "bienvenido", como sigas así no abriré la boca.

Todos miraron a natsu que solo soltó un suspiro y se relajó para desviar la mirada al techo mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían.

Macarov: bien, antes que nada, bienvenidos!

3 dragones: gracias macarov-kun!

Pequeñas risas ahogadas se oían entre los magos por causa de lo que dijeron los dragones, pero después se dispusieron a sentarse para escuchar lo que sería el comienzo de una pesadilla.

Igneel: ok, no queremos interrupciones así que escuchen bien, primero, el lugar se encuentra cerca de fiore, segunda los desgraciados custodios saben cómo enfrentarse a la magia Slayer por lo que hay que tener cuidado!

Metalicana: ninguno de ustedes (señala a los 7 dragón Slayer) tiene el nivel de poder de las 10 dragón Slayer capturadas, ellas han completado por lo menos una fase de poder dragón Slayer!

Grandine: cuarto, con "fase" se refiere a nivel de poder, el primero es el "betta" donde pueden usar alas creadas con su propia magia, luego está el "gamma" donde sus cuerpos se convierten en el elemento que utilizan desde el interior hasta el exterior de sus cuerpos!

Igneel: el tercer nivel es donde se pueden convertir en dragones y se llama "alfa", pero… hay un cuarto nivel que es casi IMPOSIBLE tocar o siquiera acercarse y es EL REY, pero de ese ni hablemos, es… complicado!

Ojos abiertos como platos, quijadas caídas hasta el piso, personas desmalladas y otras petrificadas, in total shock. Un total silencio hasta que…

Igneel: ellas han alcanzado mínimo dos niveles, pero… a la que buscaran primero, y conoce la ubicación de las demás está en nivel 3, es la más fuerte y también la más pequeña de las hermanas de natsu!

Grandine: fue la última en ser capturada por ser la más fuerte pero… también la más inteligente así que para atraparla debieron…

Metalicana: amenazarla o chantajearla!

Todos los magos sudaban frio, sabían que "amenazarla o chantajearla" quería decir que las demás dragón Slayer estaban en grave peligro, por lo que rescatar a esta primero significaba… detonar una cuenta regresiva.

Laxus: eso significa que rescatándola a ella tendremos que ser más inteligentes para poder salvar a las demás sin provocar enfrentamientos más peligrosos de lo que ya fueron o serán?!

Cobra: mmm… esto será interesante!

Sting: y como es esta niña?!

Rogué: cierto, hay que saber sobre ella, que elemento maneja?!

Gajeel: si es la hermana de salamander debería ser el fuego!

Webdy: cierto, de seguro es fuego!

Igneel: no, no es fuego, si contamos a natsu, ese grupo de hermanos obtuvo un apodo entre los dragones, aunque ellos no lo buscaron y es… "los 9 pilares", todos de diferentes elementos!

Metalicana: pero si no contamos a este chaval, pero si a las otras 2 dragón Slayer capturadas el apodo cambia, ellas son…

Grandine: "las 10 princesas dragón", ese apodo se lo ganaron a pulso pero bueno… el lugar donde está la primera princesa es…

3 dragones: el bosque cráneo!

Ok, el mal presentimiento de natsu se propago igual que la viruela, todo mago comenzó a sudar frio y temblar de miedo.

Natsu: COMO COJONES BAMOS A ENTRAR EN ESE ENDEMONIADO LUGAAR?!

Igneel: eso les toca averiguarlo a ustedes, en el centro del bosque esta la base! Además, no es nuestra culpa que eligieran un lugar de muerte para encerrar a la pequeña princesa!

Todos conocían el bosque, su historia, las desapariciones y muertes, hasta los más fuertes sabían que esto podría ser un suicido.

Macarov: si ese es el caso… y no hay remedio… solo de entre los más fuertes se decidirá a voto voluntario quien acompañara a los dragón Slayer.

Macarov fue el único en tratar de enfriarse la cabeza para pensar claramente y tranquilizar a los demás magos.

Bosque cráneo

Dos hombres estaban jadeantes, sudorosos y… con grandes sonrisas de guasón en la cara.

Ringo: creo que estoy satisfecho, ahora solo…

Rango: hay que jugar a las muñecas!

Ringo: jajajajajaja! Esto será divertido, ella no responde a nada y verla retorcerse de dolor me fascina!

Ringo y rango: jajajajajajaja!

Gremio fairy tail!

Hibiki: bueno, ese es el plan, no lo olviden y… buena suerte!

7 dragón Slayer: HI!

Macarov: y ustedes… juvia, gray lyon, chelia, jura, orga, rufus, erza, jerall, meredy, angel, yukino, lucy estén listos!

Todos: HI!

**Espero les haya gustado, no publicare muy seguido que digamos debido a que también tengo que pensar en cómo continuar otro fic, además la escuela me lo exige, pero este fic lo acabo porque lo acabo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!**


	4. LEEED ESTO LECTORES IMPORTANTE WAAAAAAAA

**IMPORTANTISIMO: LEAN.**

. Sé que han estado extrañando mis historias y quería pedirles una disculpa, pero les tengo _**MALAS NOTICIAS **_me iré a un retiro espiritual, buscare la luna y sus fragmentos rotos como los sueños de un niño cuando sus padres le dicen que santa no existe, TAN TAN TAAAAAAN pobres niños a los que les acabo de arruinar la vida, en caso de que haya niños leyendo mis historia, volviendo al tema del que me salí, iré a buscar la luna y el sol en un pandacornio gigante con mis amigos dinosaurios acompañándome, u de paso buscare la fuente de los deseos para que me regale un poquito de inspiración(que mucha falta me hace), no sé cuánto dure mi legendaria travesía por el mundo de Narnia buscando la luna y el sol, de paso un chocolate, el tiempo mínimo será de 6 meses, lo siento por los que han esperado que escriba y también lo lamento en caso de que creyeran que este era un capitulo, deseadme suerte buscando a la luna y el sol, la fuente de los deseos y mi querido chocolate(chocolate…¡DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAS!) espero y no les moleste, les juro que compensare todo el tiempo perdido cuando vuelva, ahora me tengo que ir a Narnia a buscar lo ya mencionado.

CUANDO REGRESE LES DARE UNA SORPRESA MEGA GRANDE DEL TAMAÑO DE LA MONTAÑA DINOSAURIO MAGICO, será lenta PERO SERA MUY GRANDE, adiooooooohs

_**para los que siguen mi fic de DL**_: *me subo a kou y le pego un rollo de papel de baño en la frente mientras un payaso me vende una espada de globo* AREE KOUCORNIO ARRE *me voy a galope rápido hacia Narnia con mis amigos dinosaurios a un lado mío*

_**para los que siguen mi fic de FT:**_ *me subo a natsu y le pego un rollo de papel de baño en la frente mientras un payaso me vende una espada de globo* AREE NATCORNIO ARRE *me voy a galope rápido hacia Narnia con mis amigos dinosaurios a un lado mío*


End file.
